


Honey You Should See Me In A Crown

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Warnings: references to sex, if you consider kissing a warning then yea kissingParings: Lucifer X Reader (eventual if I post more parts), Winchester brothers, Cas X Reader (Friendship)Author: @riversong-samAuthor notes: I got this idea for a fic while at work. I hope you like it! Let me know if I should write/post more. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please give me credit if you reblog. (Also if you can’t tell I’m obviously obsessed with Lucifer. So not sorry)originally 2 parts on tumblr. possibly more if any interest





	Honey You Should See Me In A Crown

You ducked avoiding a punch in the face, and swept your leg out knocking Lucifer to the ground. He landed on his back groaning and you move a few steps away, still poised and ready to fight. Chuckles from behind alert you to the presence of Dean and Sam.   
“Told you she’s a good fighter.” Dean says with a chuckle watching the fallen angel now turned temporary human.   
They had been teaching him to fight, well sort of more like any excuse to beat on Lucifer. They didn’t like nor trust the angel (you still called him an angel). Not that you could blame them after all the pain and suffering he caused.   
“Well get up angel, you ain’t gonna learn lying on the floor.”   
Lucifer sneers and jumps up, positing to fight. You smirk and start circling him.   
“Keep your guard up. Don’t lose sight of me.”   
He turns as you circle him, eyeing every movement you make. The flutter of wings momentarily distracts Lucifer, you take the opportunity and lunge at him. He recovers quickly and uses your momentum against you, taking you down. He pins you to the ground arms above your head.  
“I took your advice”  
“That’s a good thing angel, means you aren’t unteachable.”   
You hook your leg around his waist and flip so you’re on top. You stay like that straddling him, and look up at the new arrival.  
“Hello Castiel”  
“Hello (Y/N). I see you’re having fun.”  
“Always when it involves fighting.” You smile “especially when the newbie doesn’t quite know what he’s doing.”  
Three of the four men laugh, the only one not was Lucifer who was glaring at you. You look down at him.  
“Aww poor baby” you pat his cheek and get up off of him.  
“That’s enough for today gentlemen.” You walk and grab a towel off one of your racks. Wiping the sweat from your face with one hand, you grab another towel and toss if to Lucifer who was just getting up off the floor.   
“Dinner’s upstairs in the oven if you boys are hungry.”  
“Thanks (Y/N) you’re the best.” Dean says grinning.   
“Oh and Sam your salad is in the fridge, and please keep Dean away from the pie until after dinner.” You say heading towards the door. At the word pie Dean’s eyes light up like its Christmas.   
“Woman I could kiss you.”   
“I’d let you but you’re not my type.” You wink and leave the room, heading towards one of the bathrooms to shower off. You hear footsteps behind you, you knew it was Lucifer by the way he walks.   
You turn to face him, and take a step back not expecting him to be so close. He smiles and backs you into the wall.   
“You know that wasn’t very nice.”  
Your breath hitches in your throat, at his close proximity. You look up at him, his icy blue eyes staring down at you.  
“What wasn’t very nice?” you ask, you knew exactly what he was talking about but you wanted to tease him.  
“This is what you did to me (Y/N).” he presses against you and you can feel his erection press against your thigh. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you? What I’ve wanted to do to you since the day we met?”  
“No, but I think I can guess” you whisper afraid to use your voice.  
He leans down and kisses you, pulling you to him by the waist. You kiss back, standing on your tiptoes you wrap your arms around his neck. All too soon he pulls away, and you let go of him. He steps back and heads off to shower and no doubt take care of the issue you caused. Smirking to yourself you go shower, ignoring the throbbing need between your legs.   
“Let the games begin” you mumble, stripping and climbing into the shower.   
After your shower you wrap your hair in a towel then do the same to your body. Peaking your head out the door, you make sure the coast is clear so you can make it to your bedroom without incident. You don’t see any of the boys so you step out heading for your room. You take the back stairs up to your room, and get to your door without anything happening. Just as you open your door you hear a low whistle from behind you. Silently cursing yourself for not just coming up to your room and showering in your master bathroom which was hooked in your room, you slowly turn around to face what you knew would be Lucifer. The two of you stare at each other, well you stared and Lucifer looked you up and down with a look that could only be described as lustful.   
“Whenever you’re done staring angel boy, I need to get dressed.”  
“Would you like some help with that?” he asks voice a little lower and husky sounding.  
“With what getting dressed? Nah I go it covered.” With that to turn your back to him and just to be a tease drop the towel around your body, giving him a very nice view of your backside, and walk into your room shutting and locking the door but not before you got to hear his shocked intake of a breath.   
Smirking to yourself you get out your red and black lacey bra and matching panties. You put them on and walk into your walk-in closet to find something to wear. Searching through your many dresses you finally decide on a black strapless one that came down mid-thigh. Putting that one as well as a pair of black heels, you go to the bathroom and do your hair and make-up. You had a “date” tonight.   
Walking downstairs you go to the kitchen where the boys were. The chatter stops as soon as you walk in.   
“What you’ve never seen a woman before?” You ask smirking a little and walking to the stove to get some food.   
“Lookin’ good (Y/N) hot date tonight?” Dean asks looking you up and down.   
You hop up on the counter across from them and cross your legs dress riding up a bit, plate in hand.   
“What’s it to you if I did?” you smile.  
“No reason but if we need to clear out of here…”  
“Please I never bring a man back here unless we are going steady. I usually have a motel room booked out.” You shrug and eat.  
“Going to a bar?” Sam asks  
“Yes I’m meeting my date there, anyone wanna tag along?”  
“I’m game”   
You smile at Dean “of course you are wouldn’t expect anything less Winchester. I assume Sam will stay here and relax?” you look at him and he nods.  
“If you don’t mind”  
“Please if I minded would you really be here right now?” you smile and check your phone as it buzzes.  
“Just kidding I guess I’m not going out.” You don’t miss how Lucifer lights up at this.   
“Something wrong?” Sam asks  
“Yea I just got stood up over a text.” You toss your phone onto the counter next to you, and finish eating.   
“I’m sorry kiddo, doesn’t mean you still can’t go out.” Dean says  
“I guess”  
The flutter of wings is heard from the living room, putting Sam and Dean on alert since Cas was still here. You however weren’t on alert, you knew it was probably Michael, Gabriel, Balthazar, Gadreel, or Samandriel. Of course of those many angels you knew it’d be Gabriel. You two had cooked up a plan to make Lucifer jealous to get him to make a move on you, stake his claim if you will.   
“Did my ears just deceive me or did I hear my best-friend has been stood up?” Gabe asks walking into the room, and the boys groan.  
You smile “No you heard right.”  
“Well sugar we can’t have that now can we.”  
“No we can’t. So what do you suggest oh great one?” you giggle a little as you say that. Gabriel walks over and stands in front of you, placing his hands on either side of you.   
“How about we ditch these losers and you come back to my place?” you had to hide your smirk as Lucifer stiffens at the thought of his brother taking you home.   
“Or you could take me dancing first.” You wink  
“Ok whatever you want sugar.”  
Smiling you toss a key to Dean who catches it with ease.  
“It’s the key to the motel room I booked. You might as well use it if you go out tonight. Doubt you’ll want to come with Gabe and I.”  
“You guess correctly, thanks for the key.”  
“Sure. Sam, Cas and Luci any of you want to come hang with us?” you ask as Gabe helps you off the counter.  
Sam and Cas decline of course but Lucifer takes you up on the offer. Hiding your smirk, you glance at Gabe sharing a silent communication.  
“Alright then come along big brother.” Gabe says snapping the three of you outta there, where you arrive at a packed bar. Looking around no one had noticed you just arriving out of nowhere which was good. Looking down you note Gabriel had changed your attire from a dress and heels to cut off jeans, a tank top, and cowboy boots.   
“Go procure us a table gentleman, I’ll get the drinks.” You say walking away heading to the bar swaying your hips as you went.   
Getting up to the bar, you order three beers and three shots of whiskey. Once you have them you carry them skillfully back to the table.   
“Alright my boys, let the fun begin” you say setting down the drinks and slipping into the booth next to Gabe and across from Lucifer. You down the shot of whiskey, and smile at Lucifer who does the same.


End file.
